


In Flames (we're going down)

by dreamingofmidnight (RosemaryJames)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryJames/pseuds/dreamingofmidnight
Summary: She’s six when she asks her mother about the Words.(the last words your soulmate says to you are written on your skin)
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink
Kudos: 10





	In Flames (we're going down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notveryhandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/gifts).



> I blame discord.

She’s six when she asks her mother about the Words.

She knows a little; classmates talk. Children play games, pretending to say Words and then die.

(It’s all fun and games until you grow up and realize it isn’t.)

Her mother tells her this:  
One day you will meet someone you love more than anyone else in this world. They will light up your life, and you will light up theirs. And when the time comes that you have to say goodbye, the Words are the last thing they will say to you. Keep them hidden, because these Words are yours and yours alone

(She doesn’t tell her how much it will hurt hearing those words spoken.)

They both look at her arm, where only one Word is written.

Her name.

* * *

She’s eighteen when her mother dies.

She thinks nothing will hurt more than this.

(She’s wrong.)

* * *

She’s twenty-three when she meets Nina.

Nina is not her first girlfriend but she falls head over heels, she’s so sure she’s the one.

Only it doesn’t last.

She realizes the last thing Nina said to her was her name and thinks – this must be what losing a soulmate feels like.

(She’s still wrong.)

* * *

She’s twenty-five when she meets a madman.

He saves her life and shows her the universe. And along the way she starts to care for him.

He cannot be her soulmate though. After all this time, she is pretty sure she’d know if he (or anyone else) was.

* * *

She’s twenty-six when she dies

She’s twenty-six when she gets converted into a dalek. She’s twenty-six when she gets dragged off a cloud. She’s twenty-six when she falls into a vat of liquid ice. She’s twenty-six when she points him to the TARDIS. She’s twenty-six when…

She’s twenty-six when she learns how much losing a soulmate really hurts, over and over and over again.

(She doesn’t.)

* * *

She’s twenty-seven when she meets Danny Pink.

She falls for him quickly (she always falls quickly). They go on dates, and she feels content, even if she keeps her second life from him. She wonders if he might be the one, like she has done with so many others.

Soulmate or not, he loves her. That’s good enough for her.

* * *

She’s twenty-eight when she learns what losing a soulmate really feels like.

She’s on the phone to Danny. Because she lied. Because she has to make it right. Because she _knows_. He is her soulmate, she can feel it, and now she just has to tell him.

He speaks her name, and she talks back and suddenly her stomach drops.

She recognizes this feeling.

The all-encompassing dread of _something is wrong_.

He _can’t_ , not now, she hasn’t even told him yet…

She knows he’s dead long before the woman who picked up his phone speaks.

(And it hurts it hurts _it hurts_ ).

* * *

_She’s twenty-eight and promises him this: I will never say those words again, not to anybody else, ever. **Those words from me are yours now.**_

_She breaks that promise before she’s twenty-nine._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've written Clara right somehow she Does Not Want to work in my head when I'm writing.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://dreamingofmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
